The Riotous Race
by D-Wolf99
Summary: After the success of the Ridonculous Race Don decides to host a second season with his old acquaintance Chris Mclean, Who brings some of the other original cast members, new teams and additions to challenges to make things more "interesting", a small bit of a crossover, And New and old Couples. (Takes place one year after the Ridonculous race)
1. Episode 1: The Competing Teams

Author's note: Woo hoo my first fanfiction, I hope you guys like it and review. During the story things in the confessional will be in bold writing. I own only my OCS other characters are owned by fresh TV Enjoy!

Don: Back in Toronto, Canada. Where our favorite and hated teams began a race around the world for $1,000,000 and bragging rights. Starting today our teams from last season are coming back to have another chance at grabbing this cold hard cash (Don holds up the million).

Chris: Well 10 of your teams (Chris flies down on his jetpack), 7 duos of total drama contestants and 3 newbie teams are joining the fun too.

Don: Yes it's Chris Mclean in the flesh joining me to host this season of the Riotous Race..

(Both hosts smile with a flash)

(Ridonculous race theme song plays)

Don: Now the moment you guys have been waiting for the Teams! (Tour bus stops, Jacques and Josee leap out, smiling of course!) "Ice dancers", Don says suspiciously. (Everyone else walks out like sane people) "Police cadets!, Best friends!, Daters!, Goths!, Father and son!, Reality TV Pros!, Sisters!, Fashion bloggers and Vegans?" Don stares at the bus blankly. Chris walks over examines Don and tries to go on with his only to be screamed at by Don. "Where are Geoff and Brody! They were the only people keeping me sane in the race!". Well Geoff and Bridgette are hosting an aftermath for this season and Brody? Uh.. i have no idea where that guy is, Chris answers. Well! Chris jumps up, Let's introduce the teams I chose! The teams

Chris: Oh, So Don and I have a little side bet going on so depending on the team that wins Someone's going to fork over a Hundred bucks. Wow interview room's comfy, I could get used to this.

Chris: Competing from total drama it's Courtney and Gwen! Frienemies! **Courtney: After Total drama all-stars My skills weren't appreciated by others, so entering this race I could show everybody that i'm a true born leader and Help Gwen overcome her many faults. Gwen: Ok Courtney I gonna set up some ground rules 1. We are equals in this race and 2. We are not going to meddle with other teams in the competition OK! Courtney: I'd still make an ideal leader for this team though. (Gwen facepalms herself)**.

Chris: The Antagonists Heather and Alejandro! **Alejandro: So Chris has to co-host a show to still have fame how Interesting and Pathetic?! Heather: We only signed up for this show for two reasons, To win the money and to crush those loser teams' dreams! Alejandro: Yes that is Exactly what we're going to do.**

Chris: Punks Duncan and his friend Spike! Duncan: **After the failure that was all-stars and getting out of Prison Spike here and I need some cash cause, Spike: Who doesn't want a million dollars!**

Chris:TD Bloggers Sierra and Cody! **Cody: During Sierra's time on all-stars I updated a little bit of stuff on her 49 fansites Sierra: Um it's 52 websites Cody-bear (Giggles) Cody: This is gonna be a Long season**

Chris: Warrior Women? Izzy and Eva! **Izzy Cool! going round planet earth again! We could play with alien artifacts and oh we could even meet a hot spanish guy! Yay! Izzy loves traveling! (Izzy Runs out of the interview room) Eva: I haven't competed in any season since TDI and now that's going to change, (Eva walks up to the camera) and we're going to win this race! Meet hot guys and Have a good time! (Eva's right in front of the camera) Got it!**

Chris: Ok The Lovable Dumb couple Lindsay and Tyler! **Tyler: We're not Dumb! Lindsay: Just Intellectually challenged! And those are two very, very, very different things!**

Chris: Shawn and Jasmine! The survivalists. **Shawn: After TDPI Me and Jasmine have been hanging around and avoiding the undead trying to feast on our brains. Jasmine: So we entered this race to test our skills Shawn: And win the mill (Shawn and Jasmine make out)**

Chris: Now you seen the teams from the loveable total drama seasons here the new teams! (OC and Crossover time!)

#1 fashion designer in Canada Selene! (Around Dwayne's height with long brown hair wearing casual clothes ) And her 14 year old sister Amber! (Slightly shorter than Junior wearing a light green skirt and mary janes) **Selene: Since I have to design the clothes for my store don't get to spend much time with Amber and Mom doesn't really care about what we do for free time Amber: I Think this race will be fun if Selene doesn't get fame crazy or treats me like i'm five like she always do. Selene: Hey you're the one who's wearing those clothes for a race! Amber: See?**

Chris: Male pop stars! Bobby (handsome pale man) and Dale! (Handsome African american man) **Dale:With our beautiful voices and Looks, we have a chance of winning that mula for our band.**

Chris: And…Chris says while looking around that's all the teams so let's get this race st…Chris was interrupted by a Blue portal sucking tables,food, spoons etc in, luckily before anyone got sucked in, Gumball and Darwin Watterson jumped out. "Hi" Darwin greeted everyone that could have been accidentally sucked into an alternate universe. So our final team! Adoptive brothers Gumball and Darwin! **Gumball: Some of you are likely happy to see us and we love it. But some you guys are thinking.. WHAT THE WHAT! HOW ARE THESE TWO HERE! THEY ARE FROM A COMPLETELY OPPOSITE UNIVERSE! HOW AREN'T THE TWO UNIVERSES IN DANGER! WHY DID YOU STEAL MY BURGER!Things like that. Darwin: We have Fans!?**

Don: Ok that took forever so time for me to review the rules. At the end of each round there is a chill zone which is on the carpet of completion. Make sure you get there as fast as you can,Be cause.. "The last team to arrive may be cut from the competition" You guys complain on this taking a long time just get it started! Gwen said angrily

"OK! just wait! " snapped back Don. ON YOUR MARK, GET SET GO!

The 20 teams took off to the next Don box.

Don: After an eternity of introducing all our teams they have finally started the race. Chris: 20 start but only 1 will truly finish the question is which team will it be? Both: Stay tuned to find out on the Riotous Race!


	2. 2: The race begins

"Last time on the Riotous Race" We introduced the 40 unlucky souls that will be competing for a million dollars. Some were interesting, Some were annoying, creepy, disgusting etc. Luckily we can boot someone today, but who will be a loser enough to give that satisfaction? Find out here on the Riotous Race!

Taking off, the 2 frontrunners the Warrior women and Ice Dancers quickly got their travel tips and rushed to the CN tower. **Josee: We were robbed of gold last season by those Cadets So they will feel my wrath! Come to think of it, is this the same challenge as last time?** Chris **:** Yes but with a twist! _Teams are only going on the skywalk but they have to hold balloons with "special" surprises (Chris chuckles)_ Don: The Ice dancers reach the skywalk first and get their balloons followed By the warrior women, Police cadets and Adoptive Brothers but other teams are simply waiting in an elevator. "Here are kiddo at the skywalk" Dwyane enthusiastically told his less enthusiastic son. **Junior: It's fun doing a new race with my dad and all but I think we made a mistake competing while Chris is co-hosting He'll likely kill us for enjoyment. "** Hey Junior isn't that the new girl coming to your school next year?" Dwayne pointing at Amber. "Oh Hi" greeted Amber before being pulled to Selene for confessional **Selene: Ah Boys, They're split into two different ways either wild and crazy or romantic cry babies. (Amber snickers) Amber: The only reason she's this sexist is that a ton boys come at our door every evening to try going on a date with Selene. Selene: That's not the point Amber. Anywho I'll crush them!** Chris: Back at the skywalk many teams are well, crossing the skywalk but some are too agrorant. Gumball: this isn't hard at all! "I was hoping you'd say that Chris happily responds, CHEF! _Chef flies in with a helicopter with 100 knives._ Chef:Ah Knife throwing, an old hobby of mine and throws knives at the Ice dancers and Brothers balloons and pops them. Putting dirt on Josee and swarming Jacques with bees and they ran off screaming then fell off the skywalk. Gumball and Darwin's balloons contained tranquilizer darts and made them unconscious lying on the skywalk. Don: "While some teams fall to possible death by balloons, other teams cause close Death!" (Heather pushed the Fashion Designers down to the skywalk, Daters and Best friends had a little wrestling match because according to Stephanie they were "stalling to slow them down").The Warrior Women are first to get the second tip. Eva: An all in we have to make a hat? **Eva: What is this a competition or** **an art school?** Chris: Well it shields you from the heat, tests your creative abilities and it's fun to see you get tortured for a hat. Izzy: Hey Eva! Look! A giant shark with legs is trying to eat me alive! Is that fang? Gwen asked while coming around the corner with a screaming Courtney with green jelly on her face. What's her problem? Eva asked. Episode 7 she's terrified of it. Sierra boringly told Eva. How is someone scared of jelly? asked Crimson in her normal monotous tone. Don:While some teams have some bonding time some arguing time! Duncan: Add flaming skulls to it! Spike:No Bloody knives! The two arm wrestle for it with Spike winning. Lindsay: Should we add a dress for the baby or a hat? Wait what were we doing again Tyler? Tyler: Making a hat! **Tyler:I like Lindsay a lot but you know she can be have her head in the clouds... a lot.** Gwen: Ok Courtney there's no more jelly on your face you can stop screaming and.. Build a hat. Dwyane: Hey Junior! Help me make our hats! I already have one dad! Junior said pointing at his cap. Then Dwyane said something nobody would ever expect from him. "Oh it's ok, Not THAT I GAVE AWAY EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE FOR YOUR SORRY LITTLE BUTT YOU UNGRATEFUL INGRATE!" "Okay i'll help you dad, yeesh" Junior respond to the unexpected insult. **Dwayne: The best way for your child to listen to you better is to hit them where it hurts!** Chris: Most teams are in the arts and craft center. Some teams are rising to the occasion (Fashion designers, Daters and "Best friends"are bounced on a trampoline and enters the second challenge finally! ) Don: While some teams start their challenge, the Ice dancers finishes their clothing. Teams will zipline to the chill zone and be assigned the 1st, 2nd or 3rd flight depending on their arrival with six teams on both flight one and two and five on flight three, But the last team to arrive will be cut from the race! Chris: Ice dancers 1st place so first flight! Other teams are coming to book themselves on flight one, two or three. There's only the loveable dimwits and Daters out there and only one seat left on plane three. **Ryan: It's hard not to have hot hands like these and not crush our hats for Egypt. Stephanie: Your idiocy** **is the reason we're in last place** , **even your hands are hot. Lindsay: (Crying)** **Because** **of me we might be going home first! Tyler: I honestly wouldn't be surprised if we went home today.** Don: It's a race to the chill zone which flawed couple will came out on top? It's a close close call both teams are zipline to the chill zone and 19th place goes to the….. Loveable Dimwits you're still in the race third Flight! Both Lindsay and Tyler cheered. Well Hater Daters you're the last team to arrive and since you two are very annoying i'm glad to say you're eliminated!.

 _Stephanie: Why were we eliminated!? those seats should be ours! Ryan:But at least we did this together. Stephanie: Well you are right I got to race with my hero! (The two make out)_

 **20: Daters 15:**

 **19 14**

 **18 13**

 **17 12**

 **16 11**


End file.
